Broken Barriers
by IceQueenRex
Summary: The fun about rules and barriers is breaking them and going further. Although they fought long and hard, they finally succumbed to their deepest feelings for each other. He longed for her touch and taste, she longed to give in for once. DH


Title: Broken Barriers

Author: IceQueenRex

Genre: Romance

Characters: Hitomi/Dilandau

Rating: Teen...at least above 15

Summary: They fought, long and hard to end up succumbing to their deepest desires. He longed for her touch and her taste. She longed to finally just give up and accept it.

* * *

Barriers were always meant to be broken. Part of the fun of having rules and these so called barriers was the thrill of breaking them and going past the limits. But barriers weren't what kept them apart. It was the vast stretch of indifference, hate, love, lust and passion that kept them away from each other. The difference of social class, etiquette and character aided in the growing dislike between the two...but it also aided in their downfall as they succumbed to their guilty desires.

It started out as many did; with absolute hatred. He was a rich young man, stoic, notorious, obnoxious and all the other negative descriptions one could come up with and more. But along with that, he also had an extremely naughty character to match his mouth, deeds and perhaps even that sinfully beautiful face. Oh yes, he was known for the many companies and businesses his father owned, which would one day be passed on to him, and for the number of women who hung off his shoulder like the latest trends of the most renowned boutiques.

And what was she? She was just a runner. A plain, average student, with grades good enough to keep her parents quiet and legs long enough to keep them far from her. She was a hardy girl, susceptible to losing her temper but also getting afraid easily. Though in the right situation, her fear would be kept in check. But that was it. She wasn't rich, hardly that beautiful, nor did she have anything remarkably amazing about her to make her stand out at all.

But then, as most cliches went, that was how it was. All it took was a fatal encounter in their second year at university. Hitomi had known all along that a very annoying and spoiled boy named Dilandau Albatou was in quite a few of her classes. The only reason she was allowed to go to this very elite university was because of the money she had saved up all those years past and because her father had inherited quite a large sum from her grandmother.

It was just after higher tiered psychology that she had been walking happily down the hall, glad that she was free for the rest of the day. But one elbowed shoulder into the wall next and she was angry as a bull. Turning to confront the jerk, she had come face to face with a pair of garnet orbs and an annoyed frown. Telling the boy off in a manner one's mother would be proud of, she failed to realize who she had just yelled at and when she did...she honestly didn't care.

Dilandau however felt differently and following the little encounter, came a series of threats, challenges and verbal fights. Hitomi gladly accepted this and more than often got back at him though she did come home more so than often with her share of scrapes, angry outbursts and even tears.

The worst thing of all was his voice; that infuriating and deeply manly sliver like running water and whispy smoke all into one. She absolutely hated the way he ran his fingers through his gorgeously silvery hair, the way after he had won a fight he would display that oh-so-girl-swooning androgynous smirk along with that trademark wink.

It wasn't fair! She would claim. The green eyed girl often raged on about how unfair it was that he was popular and often got the other student's support. It felt like being skinned continuously, dipped into boiling water, killed and being re-incarnated and skinned again. But he didn't exactly think otherwise either.

Though Dilandau was almost always calm and composed, his friends knew his rants could last for hours. And most of the time they contained complaints about her snarky comments, challenging emerald eyes and of course, that spiteful tongue. But what really ground his teeth to dust was the way she would smirk triumphantly at him and walk away taller than ever. She was just so infuriating and aggravating. She was such a sneaky little vixen, so feisty and vexing.

So it went on like that for a few months. The two would argue non-stop when given the chance and opportunity and they took it like wine. However, things soon started to get a little different. It became harder for either of them to think of anything else to say when an arguing session was only halfway through. Then one rainy morning caught Hitomi right out of the blue.

He had purposely pushed her, causing her to drop all her books and when she started retaliating, she had called him a very...dirty and nasty word. Losing his temper, the crimson eyed boy had shoved her against the word, snarling angrily at her. She was so surprised that she didn't notice how close they were. And that was when things started to change.

He had cornered her more often after that, finally discovering her weaker spot. She was uncomfortable about males being too close. Ha! What a laugh it was for him. Using the raging hormones of a teenager to scare them to death; it was something he was all to good at. But his actions became more than taunting. More than teasing. They became intense. He would corner her as usual, this time it was the Hotel La Revue Blanche at a party, but the way he would look into her eyes was an entirely different story. His crimson orbs were feral, almost hungry. His breath would make her close her eyes and clench her fists as he whispered words a little too stained and lewd.

He loved the scent of her fear and need all mixed into one intoxicating concoction. The hard muscle of his torso would press against hers as his hands slowly explored her body, becoming more and more curious and confident by the second. His fingers would purposely slide down her throat to feel her quickening heart beat until his touches became a little less innocent.

She would shiver as his hands ran up and down her thighs, always daring to go higher the time after. And when their lips first met, all the emotions; fire, lust, passion and even attraction poured into one big jumble of clothes on the suite floor, spilled wine and two desperate bodies longing to be one, even if it didn't last long.

And she loved it all. His hands, the feel of his damp hair in her clawing fingers and the way his tongue made her smile in spite of herself. His bad boy reputation had clearly not been an exaggeration. Neither could believe what they were feeling. They were enemies, they had fought for months. They clearly had different ideals and personalities on the most part and it screamed out that fact in both their faces...they just chose to ignore it.

The vulnerability of her body against his and in his arms was too beautiful to give up. He wanted her and he would make it so no matter the consequences. Young and stupid perhaps but they were too ignorant to care. They were sinful together after that night. Their embraces became became deeper with feeling and their emotions grew. Each learned something from the other and were soon inseparable.

Despite the trials later on, and the tests of their feelings for each other, they stayed together, breaking barriers and trodding on rules. Part of the fun of having rules and these so called barriers was the thrill of breaking them and going past the limits.

* * *

A/O: Hey everyone...yes I am done with this story...hope you all like it. It's my first Escaflowne fanfic and I hope you'll review and tell me your thoughts :D

So...REVIEW!!!


End file.
